The goal of this program is to train MD and PhD postdoctoral fellows in biomedical research as it applied to Blood Coagulation and Vascular Biology. We offer an multi-disciplinary program that consists of didactic instruction seminars, and supervised research. Important elements of the curriculum are supervised by faculty advisors, formal course work, interactions between the trainee and the entire faculty, and the interactions between the trainee and his peers. Dr. Bruce Furie is the Associate Program Director. Faculty of the training program, all members of the Department of Medicine at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and Harvard Medical School, include faculty from the Divisions of Hematology-Oncology, Experimental Medicine, Molecular Medicine, Signal Transduction and Growth Regulation. MD trainees are selected from about 100 applicants each year. Only those applicants with an explicit commitment to career in academic medicine and basic research are selected. The training plan is an integral part of the Hematology training program for physicians planning careers in academic medicine. It consists of a minimum of two years of supervised bench research and didactic instruction after completion of the major part of clinical sub- specialty training (funded by the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center). We also receive about 200 applications per year from candidates with the PhD degree or physicians applying solely for research training. The design of the program has been revised to take into account several factors that have become particular evident in the past five years: (a) The need for physicians to acquire knowledge of advances in molecular biology, protein biochemistry and cell biology; (b) need for an extended training experience to allow fellows to develop sophistication in modern, complex biomedical research; (c) the need for PhD scientists to understand the biology and pathobiology of the vascular system. The training grant application, although technically a new application, represents a competitive renewal of T32 HL07437 from a new institution. T32 HL07437 has been active for 20 years at New England Medical Center. With the relocation of Drs. of Drs. Bruce Furie and Barbara C. Furie and other training faculty from New England Medical Center to Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, this program has been enriched by the consolidation of this faculty with other new faculty members focused on blood coagulation and vascular biology. During the past 110 years, this training grant has supported 22 trainees (15 MD or MD/PhD and 7 PhD) mentored by Drs. Furie. Of these, 13 physicians have completed training: 11 (85%) have academic appointments and are engaged in research at major medical schools. All of the PhDs that have finished training are engaged in research. This training program has proved highly successful, and i greatly enriched by its move to Harvard Medical School and the addition of exceptional and committed training faculty.